Gwaine Taggart
Gwaine Taggart is a sniper and scout in Excalibur. He is Knight-4 on the comms. He has a tattoo of a longsword and his pendant shows a skull and crossbones. Personality Bloody wanker. That just about sums it up, really. On the battlefield, Gwaine is steady. He can lie in wait for hours doing nothing but watching and listening. That's why he is an amazing sniper. He never misses. Never. He claims it is because of his sniper "swag" or "Scientific Wild-Ass Guess". He can be having the worst day ever, or be right in the middle of a joke, or anything, but the minute a fight breaks out, you can count on Gwaine to fight seriously and fight well. Gwaine is the one who all the members of Excalibur like to tease and insult. He's like the little brother of the group. They claim that he will sleep with anything that moves, and so far, he has proved that to be true. Gwaine is a cheeky, cocky, sexy bastard, who has a really crude sense of humor, and covers up his troubles by getting so drunk he can't remember his own name. His idea of a good time is getting pissed at a club, then taking home one or two people and shagging their brains out. Gwaine is adorable. He has a very secret side that is vunerable, unsure, and scared. We got to see a lot of that side in the Extra Plenty of Socks. He feels nervous in cities, and feels panicked when a member of the team is not in his FOV. He is very loyal towards those he cares about, often threatening Arthur, telling him that he will hurt him if he breaks Merlin's heart. In Means to an End he casually talks about how he is going to protect Gwen and Lance's children on their first dates. He also feels the worst after pulling a gun on Merlin in First Contact. He's also a snorer and a fan of Jim Morrison (cf. Collaborations). He seems to gamble a lot among the team and loses very frequently - with the notable exception in Means to an End where he wins the Morgana-Leon-Engagement-Pool. He's also been shown to be very observant, as he was able to correctly deduce that Gwen was pregnant, and that Morgana and Leon got engaged and that Lamorak had A Thing for Gareth. When it comes to his own personal life, he's not as perceptive, though, since he managed to miss Perceval's huge (and years-long) crush on him. He's also been described as being "nosy as fuck". When driving, he has a lead foot (cf. Desperate Measures). History Gwaine met Arthur when he transferred into his school. Arthur buys him a compass for his birthday every year as a joke: Gwaine never loses his way and has an uncanny sense of direction. Arthur's noted that Gwaine almost immediately uses the compass as target practice. He also hasn't carried around a map since Basic Training (cf. Desperate Measures) and yet still manages to pinpoint locations by their coordinates alone. In Means to an End, we learn that most of Gwaine's team before Excalibur was killed in a cock up in some city that I can't remember, which is when he developed his fear of losing his team in cities. Relationships Gwaine is dating Perceval Dane, who is trying to rid him of his manwhorish ways. Perceval's stated that he's had a crush on Gwaine since they were classmates at uni. He once dated his friend Arthur Pendragon in highschool, before they had a mutual breakup; they apparently did not work well as a couple because even though the sex was great, they'd have fights where they wouldn't speak to each other for weeks. He has also expressed some jealousy that Arthur never acted jealously when other people flirted with Gwaine the same way Arthur does towards Merlin. Gwaine is described frequently in early parts as having numerous 'contacts' base, for example "Matty" in the seargant's office. He initially shares a very (one-sided) flirtatious relationship with Merlin Emrys, and was very persistent in finding out Merlin's sexuality. He later shares a "pretty bad kiss" with Merlin on his birthday to make Arthur jealous. After he begins his relationship with Perceval, his relationship with Merlin stablizes into a real friendship; he warns Arthur not to break Merlin's heart. During Groundwork, he tells Arthur that Merlin's having magic shouldn't matter, and expresses disappointment with himself for pulling a gun on Merlin; he apologizes as soon as he can. In Collaborations, he claims that Merlin is his best friend in the world. He has a surprisingly good relationship with Will due to their mutual sniper respect for each other. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Team Excalibur